Vision's WICKED Interview
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Does what it says in the title! Join at your own risk... XD And no I do not own Wicked
1. Pilot Episode

**A/N: Well others are doing it so I wanna do it too! Don't question it cause I want to. So ask questions in reviews and I will add them. Also two dares per chapter cause I can. Let's get this started, lights, camera, action!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Vision is sat in a comfortable chair, mimicking that of the captain's chair on the USS Enterprise from the reboot Star Trek films. An audience is seated, in front of them is a set and within that set are a couple of sofas, there is also a designated area that says "Torture Zone".

_"Hello ladies and gentleman. Willkommen, bienvenu and welcome to Vision's Interview with Wicked Characters. A wickedly wonderful sort of __talk show where we put the characters of the hit musical Wicked in there places and out of their comfort zones. With questions and dares __from the lovely audience seated in front of us today!_"

Vision widened her arms, indicating the audience as they cheered. She spun around.

"_And today we bring in six characters to start us off. Here we have the awesome couple throughout the land of Oz; give a warm welcome to __Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggualr. Also known to us fans as Fiyeraba!_" Vision calls, also clapping her hands and cheering like the audience. Elphaba and Fiyero- who is not a scarecrow anymore- enter, a little perplexed but happy to see people yearning to meet them none the less as the seat themselves on a green sofa. A few girls in the audience faint.

_"No guys you cannot get a signed copy of Fiyero's tight white pants, although they are actually beige to be precise. Now hows about you give __a very soprano-esque cheere for everyone's favourite blond and witch in a bubble; it's Glinda Upland!_"

Glinda arrived, squealing in excitement to see Elphaba. Both witches embrace in a long hug, telling one another how they miss each other.

"_Ok guys, calm! Calm. Good. Now our next two people are a chalk and cheese couple, some might say it's pretty sad to witness such __unrequited love. But anyway, put your hands together for Nessarose Thropp and Boq!_"

Nessa- who walks in and is wearing her ruby slippers- is calmly followed by Boq, who is not the Tin Man as Vision feels sympathetic for the poor Munchkin. Vision smiled widely and then her face falls into a frown.

"_Oh, and we have Dorothy too, with Toto._"

There were less cheers, drastically. Only a few called out, mainly wanting to pet Toto as Dorothy sat herself further from the five people who entered before her. Vision sat down in the chair, feeling proud.

"_Now guys, are you wondering why I brought you here?_" asked Vision.

"Well, sort of." Glinda replied, straightening out her dress.

_"Guys, you are going to be interviewed, cause we all know us fans would love to know all about you guys. Cause we freaking love Wicked so __much._" Vision replied.

"I guess we got time." Fiyero said, putting an arm around Elphaba's shoulder.

"_Right, let's get this party started! Audience, start submitting your questions and dares in three... two... one! Go!_"

And so the audience began mumbling to one another and writing down on clipboards.

* * *

**Vision's Log Stardate 2013: I don't understand stardates in anyway so yeah... Guys, submit your questions in your reviews. And dares too. Virtual iPad to those who do! ^^**  
_~Vision_


	2. Episode 1

**A/N: Read it, 'nuff said. Thanks to those who submitted questions and/or dares in reviews!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Vision spins in her chair, highly amused and is suddenly pulled from her distraction by someone in the front row of the audience coughing.

_"So this is the first official episode of Vision's Interview with Wicked. And we have questions! Huzzah!"_ Vision excitedly announced, clapping her hands rapidly. A security guard came out with cards of questions and handed them to Vision. She acknowldged the security dude, taking the cards and looked through them.

_"Aha! Our first question. From NiatheWickedLover, Nia asks: Elphaba and Fiyero, what_ really_ happened during As Long As You're Mine? So Elphie, Yero, care to tell us. From my perspective of seeing the musical twice I feel it is "sex in a song_"_. That's just my opinion, but do _enlighten_ us."_

Elphaba shifted uncomfotably slightly as Fiyero scratched his head, trying to avert his eyes elsewhere. Vision just looked at them, waiting.

"Well," Elphaba began, "We... expressed our love for one another. And we umm... sort of_ proved_ it too." she explained, blushing furiously. Vision fist pumped in the air.

_"I knew it!"_ she yelled, settling back down into her chair. Before Vision could open her mouth somebody in the audience had interrupted.

"I have two more questions you know!" Nia called, standing from her seat in the front row.

_"Oh yes, I forgot. Do go ahead if you must."_ Vision replied.

"Everyone, do you read fanfiction? Oh and Dorothy, I like you. I really do. I'm just not so thrilled that you killed (or tried to kill) Elphaba. I mean sure, she made you fall asleep in a field of poppies, but how is that a legit excuse to kill someone?"

Vision nodded with approval.

"I love reading fanfiction. Especially how many authors find interesting concepts on how Elphie and Fifi meet. It's so adorable!" Glinda squealed loudly. Vision rubbed her temple rhythmically.

"Well I guess I sometimes read it, not as often as I want to but reading stories fans made up. It's like a tribute to us and I appreciate it." Boq said, with nods of the head from Elphaba, Fiyero and Nessa. Dorothy was silent, having to answer next.

"I... I really didn't mean to kill, or try to kill Miss Elphaba. Truly I didn't some reasons didn't need such a drastic force of action. And I certainly didn't mean to kill her sister either!" she answered quietly, almost breaking out into a sob. Vision rolled her eyes, swivelling side to side in her chair.

"It seems Nia also has a dare too." she said.

"Oh yes, Boq I dare you to kiss Nessa. On the lips." Nia said calmly, but almost sounding sinister as she did so.

Boq tugged at the collar of his shirt as he swallowed. Vision snickered evilly as Nessa blushed lightly. It seemed she still liked Boq. Vision motioned to do it.

_"In your own time Boq."_ Vision spoke.

The Munchkind inhaled deeply before leaning into a kiss with Nessa on the lips, quite shocking for both. After the dare Boq tried to wipe his mouth. Vision narrowed her eyes.

_"You know you liked it shorty."_ she taunted which made him pout, "Next we have EmeraldElphaba who is having problems with autocorrect but has a dare. She says: I dare Elphaba to enchant an object to make it fly. Well that it certainly different."

Vision looked at Elphaba with anticipation. This had made the green witch feel a little pressured but a small smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. She started mumbling something uner her breath. The chair Vision was in started to unhinge itself, slowly lifting into the air as it floated.

_"Get me down, I don't like heights!"_ Vision snapped, her face paling and eyes widened. Elphaba grinned.

"You were staring at me waiting anxiously, what else was I supposed to enchant to make it fly." Elphaba reasoned, muttering words unknown as the chair lowered. Vision leaned back, sighing with relief.

_"Do not, do that again Miss Thropp."_ she scolded, _"Ok. Moving on. We have snoozinghamster- cool username- who is gald to see Fiyero and Boq are back to normal. First question: Elphie, are you and Yero married?"_

"Well, we're considering marriage. We never really gave it much thought although I'd love to marry Fae one day." Fiyero replied, squeezing Elphaba's hand gently.

_"Lastly: Glinda do you have any boyfriends and how do you feel about OC boyfriends?"_ Vision continued.

"Well I am single at the moment. I'd love to find my own prince charming someday but I'll have to wait. And OC boyfriends? As long as they treat me like I am their one and only and are romantic then I am completely fine." the blonde answered.

Vision clasped her hands, her knuckles were white from gripping to the chair when she was levitated in the air.

_"Well that's all we have for episode one. Stay tuned for episode two and submit more questions and dares in your reviews! Vision out!"_ she called, creating the 'Live Long and Prosper' sign with her right hand.

* * *

**A/N 2: Honourable mentions for: NiatheWickedLover, EmeraldElphaba and snoozinghamster.**  
_~Vision_


	3. Episode 2

**A/N: More lovely questions in lovely reviews. You guys are awesome for helping out! Cookies to all those who have reviewed ;D  
And this episode's quite short...  
**_~Vision_

* * *

Vision appears, quietly sipping a cup of tea in a Wicked mug her mum had bought when they went to see Wicked down the West End in London at the Apollo Victoria Theatre.

"Ah. Welcome back people! We have more questions to get through today!" Vision announces, flipping through question cards. Elphaba and Fiyero are in an embrace on the sofa which Vision is choosing to try and ignore. Glinda is fiddling with a strand of her hair as Boq shifts a little closer to Nessa- who has her hands knotted together in one clenched ball.

_"First up we have snoozinghamster again and no you cannot have a flying broomstick. Replying on Elphaba's behalf as there is only one and it is in use. There are two questions to be answered, number one: Glinda and Elphie what do you think of Gelphie?"_

A blush rose to both of the women's faces. They stayed silent for a while before Elphaba spoke up.

"Well, if people want to believe or "ship" us as a couple then that's their choice. Respectively I am with Fiyero while Glinda is single. I don't mind the fanfiction as long as it isn't too... graphic."

"True say sister." Glinda replied, earning confused stares from everyone, including Vision, "Hey you. Call me." she said, pointing to a male in the front row of the audience.

_"Number two: And Glinda, what's it like in the bubble?"_

"It's so thrillifying. I haven't used that word in a long time!" Glinda gasped, "I can see the ground below and although it may seem a little nerve wrecking, flying in a bubble is completely safe and definitely better than broom stick."

Elphaba scowled at he short, blonde best friend.

_"Lastly we have Rainbow-Bunnii who has three questions. Question for Glinda: If you could go back in time, would you have defied gravity with Elphie?"_

"Well, I certainly would have and I regret not doing so at the time. But something had told me not to, I was too hesitant and got cold feet. I wish I did defy gravity with Elphie.

_"The second question we have from Rainbow-Bunnii. Question for Elphaba: Can I kiss Fiyero? I know you'll probably say no. Only on the cheek? Can I at least hug him?"_

Elphaba hesitated for a moment, "Yes ok, you can hug Fiyero." she sighed.

A masked figure with the nametag "Rainbow-Bunnii" bounded onto the stage and hugged Fiyero for about a minute before squealing and running off stage and back into the audience. Vision snickered silently.

_"The last question. Question for Nessarose: Nessa, do you now realise just how much Elphaba has done for you and how much she loves you?"_

Nessa shifted a little, "Yes indeed I do realise how much Fabala has done for me. And I regret not being more appreciative for that. I guess my father's hatred had loomed onto me as well, especially after his death. I'm so sorry Fabala." she apologised, on the brink of tears.

_"Ok, umm we gotta cut the episode before someone cries here! Ok, guys. I will hand out free laptops and iPads to those who review with questions and dares for next time. And we will see you later!"_

Vision motions for the lights of the stage to dim, her face full of worried panic.

* * *

**A/N 2: You heard right. FREE laptops and iPads! No payment. What. So. Ever!**  
_~Vision_


	4. Episode 3

**A/N: Let us continue this heartfelt interview.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

_"Welcome back people to another episode! And no uuh... pinky (who is a guest reviewer) this is not the end, not by a long shot. To answer your question. And we have some good questions for our cast today."_

Vision snaps her fingers and a spotlight appears on the characters. They all either wave or smile or both.

_"First we have artsoccer and how can you "wank a new laptop"? Typo? Yeah, don't worry, EmeraldElphaba knows how it feels. Anyway artsoccer has a question for Glinda: Do you ever regret taking the 'Ga' out of 'Galinda'?"_

"Well, I feel that my name, as Glinda sounds better than Galinda. Galinda sounds too... childish. Sometimes I regret taking out the 'Ga' because I like correcting people who used to mispronounce my name. Nobody in particular. But no, for a mojority of the time I do not regret it." Glinda answered in her high pitced tone of voice.

_"Another question from artsoccer: Would you be angry if I called you Glinda "the 'Ga' is Silent" Good Witch of the North?"_

"No, not I wouldn't. It sounds funny because it is a little long to speak. I wouldn't be angry."

Vision raisd a very concerned eyebrow at the blonde, Glinda flashes a smile back at the confused host- who goes back to hosting the interview.

_"Next we have Rainbow-Bunnii with more questions and some dares. And yes you can have a bubble blue mini laptop. Question for whole gang: Favourite costume you wear?"_

"Well, I like the dress I am wearing now." Elphaba replied, indicating the 'Act 2' dress.

"I really, really liked the dress I wore to the Ozdust but then I also really like the dress I'm wearing now." Glinda answered, wearing the 'Bubble' dress, "I can't really decide." she let out a squeaky groan.

Nessa and Boq just shrugged.

"I don't really have one. I used to like my tight white pants I wore on my first day at Shiz." Fiyero said.

_"Umm... they're actually beige."_ Vision corrected,_ "Anyways moving on. Dare for Fiyero: The blender challenge! The whole gang, excluding you, has to throw as many disgusting things as they can think of in a blender, so it turns into a smoothie, pour it into a huge cup, and you, my dear Fiyero, must drink the whole concoction. Well, Tiggular, up for the challenge?"_

"Yes. Yes I am." Fiyero spoke, straightening up heroically.

To start off, Vision placed the blender on the table with a glass beside it. She shoved a tin of tuna in brine into it, followed by Elphaba throwing in some artihokes. Glinda decided she would lighten the mood and throw in some poppies, funnily enough. Vision also added a little bit of tea to the mixture while Boq chose some cinnamon. Nessa rounded up the mixture by adding some dirt from the ground but at the last minute Vision thrusted in some cat food into the blender before mixing.

The oozing liquid was dark brown and dark green in places as is poured out as sludge into the glass. Vision thrusted it into Fiyero's hands, the expression on his face read 'What have I gotten myself into?' as he gulped nervously before swallowing the disgusting smoothie like drink down his throat. Elphaba almost gagged while Glinda turned completely pale as he finished the whole drink. Vision burst out laughing as Fiyero had thrown up over the stage.

_"How'd it taste?"_ taunted Vision.

"Wonderful." Fiyero sarcastically replied.

_"Ok we have Rainbow-Bunnii's last question... for me: You may snigger, but answer me this; would you pass up the opportunity to hug Yero?"_

Vision's cheeks burned as she blushed, rubbing the back of my neck.

_"Seriously, of course I'd want to hug Fiyero. I mean who wouldn't. I'd do much more if I was in Elphaba's position. Moving swiftly on we have a question-ception by... zazaza: Galinda, why do you like pink so much?"_

"Well first off it's Glinda, and pink is just a great colour. It goes with everything!" the pint sized blonde squealed. Vision gagged.

_"Ok. Umm I can't really ask all these questions as one but I will only choose a couple more. Ones for Elphaba: Later in the musical, you appear evil. Did Nessa's death cause those actions?"_

"I don't really appear evil. I'm not wicked at all. People believe things others say, as in rumours. I only accept my fate of being wicked because most things I do for good usually end up bad. And yes, Nessa's death did affect a part of that." the green witch calmly said.

_"Lastly, do you still regret enchanting the monkeys to fly?"_

"In a way I do, but the Wizard and Morrible both requested it. In a way it felt like I was forced to do it, I feel bad for doing so and I regret it too, somewhat."

Vision appeared again in pyjamas,_ "Well guys this has been another rushed episode of my interview with the characters of Wicked. Also, request who else you'd like to see in the reviews as well as questions and dares. Thank you and good night!"_

* * *

**A/N 2: Rushed-ish. 'Nuff said.**  
_~Vision_


	5. Episode 4

**A/N: Let's do this. Oh and guys, I also like The Chronicles of Riddick. Find the connection between that and the reboot Star Trek films, **  
**let's interview!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Vision walked slowly onto the stage, calmly. She sat in her chair with new question cards. Fiyero's face was paler than before after the dare he had, whie Elphaba sat beside him holding his hand assuringly. Glinda fiddled with a strand of her hair as Boq and Nessa sat in silence.

_"Welcome back to episode four! So let's get us started shall we?"_

This was followed by a few hesitant nods from the Ozians but Vision still went ahead.

_"Firstly we have Nia, welcome back to the questions and she says firstly; EWWW! Fiyero, why would you drink that! That's nasty!"_

The Vinkun prince squirmed in his place, his pale face reddening.

_"Yes Nia, it is gross. Now, questions; Elphaba, if this isn't to personal, what is your favorite memory of you and your mother? Fiyero, what was growing up in a castle like? Nessa, have you ever blamed Elphaba for not being able to walk?"_

Elphaba's eyes averted to the floor, holding back those tears she hidden all those years ever since her mother's death. She was silent for quite a while but Vision didn't mind, it was in Elphaba's own time for her to answer.

"My favourite memory of me and my mother, well I have a couple because my memories of her are pretty vague seeing as she died when I was young. But one I remember the most was when I had turned three, my last birthday I had spent with her. My father was on a business trip to Quadling country and left us here as mother was heavily pregnant with Nessa. This trip also meant that father could get away on my birthday, seeing as he hated me. But mother had bought me presents for my birthday and we also spoke about the baby and names because we couldn't think of a name for Nessa at the time. One present I cherished the most is a locket, which I still have and I haven't told anybody until this day. I have two photos in it. One of me and my mother and the other of me and Nessa. Receiving that locket was the best memory I ever had with my mother. Her words when she gave it to me were 'Fabala, this is a little thing to prove that I will always be with you, wherever I may be.' and it still feels like mother's with me." Elphaba explained deeply, her voice fading as she spoke, fiddling with the heart shaped locket between her fingers.

_"Touching."_ Vision said. Nessa was speechless as so was Glinda and Fiyero. And so it was Fiyero's turn to answer his question from Nia.

"Growing up in a castle." he started, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess it is a bit of a luxury as we have servants and the fact the castle has many rooms. We had privileges as the royal family of the Vinkus and it does feel different when I'm someplace else I suppose."

Nessa was last up.

"I have never blamed my sister for not being able to walk. I had researched milk flowers when father had told me he gave them to mother and I knew I heard in school that milk flowers are harmful to human Ozians. And the research backed that up. I blame the milk flowers and father. And Fabala, the locket, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I guess I cherished it enough not to tell anybody."

Suddenly somebody in the audience stood up, it was Nia. She had her hand raised and said something, "Oh, and one more thing, I want Frex! Now, Elphaba, before you kill me, please let me explain myself. In my interview, I had to bring in Frex because a reviewer requested it. I just want to see how it goes in this story! And I forbid you to kill him! If you even think about trying anything funny, I honestly will come up  
there! And you don't want me to! Trust me! I will end my rant here."

Vision glared at Nia, arms folded as she mouthed 'I hate you.' to her fellow Wicked fanfiction writer.

_"You heard her guys. Fetch him in."_ she commanded the security guards, _"Ok, while we wait. More questions! next up we have Rainbow-Bunnii who says; Yay! You did the dare! Yes, Fiyero did the dare. Now she's a happy bunny. Ha! Do ya get it?"_ Vision burst out laughing at her own pun,_ "Ahem, Rainbow-Bunnii, your lovely dare will be done. Just wait until Morrible and the Wizard are requested to come out onstage. Ok?"_ Vision whispered, out of range from the characters.

_"Anyways we now have artsoccer who says; Glinda "the 'ga' is silent" Good Witch of the North, how do you feel about Glephie? Elphaba, same question to you. Fiyero, ditto."_

"Some Gelphie stories I have read are so romantic and cute but I think there have been some which have been a bit too graphic. But that's more on the dark side of the site." Glinda answered with Elphaba nodding her head in agreement.

"Well. I enjoy reading Gelphie fics." Fiyero said, crossing his legs as he did so, "It's good to see some people having an open mind and I wouldn't mind some Gelphie in real life."

Vision raised an eyebrow at Fiyero while both witches gave him concerning looks. Boq shifted in his seat, also crossing his legs. Fiyero blushed deeper than any shade of red. Vision then attempted to bite back a laugh.

_"Ok, let's swiftly move on from this question artsoccer also says; Nessarose, do you prefer having silver or red slippers? Boq, are you still in love with Glinda? (Glinda "the 'ga' is silent" Good Witch of the North gets a little anoying to type every time XD :D)"_

"The red slippers-"

_"They're actually ruby slippers Nessa."_ Vision chimed in.

"The ruby slippers look better than silver. Although the silver looked really pretty the ruby slippers just look beautiful and I love them!" Nessa replied.

"I have gotten over the fact that Glinda will never have feelings for me and sometimes I do feel like I still have a crush on her but not as drastic as before. But all in all I am not in love with her any more."

_"Well that's surprising."_ scoffed the host, _"Lastly artsoccer asks me; Vision, Why are the episodes so rushed? Artsoccer, the episodes are rushed because I type them, host them at times when I should be doing something, like now when I should be watching TV, getting ready to watch The Chronicles of Riddick. And other times it's before I go to bed and I am extremely tired. But hopefully this one isn't so rushed."_

"What's The Chronicles of Riddick?" Fiyero asked.

_"It's a film Fiyero."_

"Oh."

There was a disruption within the set. Four security guards dragged out a screaming bald man. His veins shown on his head, blood could be seen pumping through as he expressed his anger. Vision motioned the guards to place the hostile male in a nearby cage on the stage,

_"Nice of you to join us Frex. Unfortunately none of us can kill you so we're restraining you in this cage. So much for my katana and samurai sword then."_ Vision said, tossing her weapons aside, _"Now seeing as you have disrupted our damn interview you disgrace of a man we have to postpone our dare from WickedBrony who says; I have a dare for Elphie! I have three spells here. One will give back the voice of every caged Animal in Oz. One will let you see three hundred years in the future. And the final one will unleash an unspeakable evil upon you . . . By which I mean Madame Morrible will come onstage. You must cast one! Choose whichever one you want, but choose wisely. Oh, and also, I love you all in a non weird way. Even you, Dorothy. I'm writing a fanfic where you don't kill Elphaba and you make a new friend! I should mention the spells are in three unmarked envelopes, so she can't tell which is witch. Ha! I'm punny!"_

"I'm still here you know." Dorothy sobbed, everyone ignored her (the poor girl).

"Listen here whoever you are. I will not comply with your rules what so ever, especially not in this environment you've put me in and not in the  
company of this aberration, the abomniation whom I have to call my daughter!"

Vision's blood boiled, her fists curled into balls as she clenched her jaw,_ "Listen here Frex."_ she growled, lowering her voice a full octave and weirdly now speaking in an American accent, _"If you do not man up, then there will be dire consequences, I don't care what Nia requested. __You disgust me you repulsive vermin excuse for a man. You are pathetic. Now if you do not shut up this instant then I will unleash what I __have coming. Judge Dredd, Commander Vaako or otherwise. Do. You. Understand?"_ Vision threatened. Frex, although internally was petrified, he stood straight to show who had power. In this case Vision proved who had the power and it wasn't Frex. The older male nodded.

_"So this concludes our episode for the day. And we are giving Elphaba time to choose which envelope she will choose. Hopefully it is something _  
_good and if it's Morrible, then we're throwing that trout in the cage with baldy over here."_ Vision said, pointing to a sulky Frex in the cage, _"I have been Vision and good day or night!"_

* * *

**A/N 2: I got bored so I mentioned two different characters. Enjoy!**  
_~Vision_


	6. Episode 5

**A/N: School and life in general were disrupting me so this episode was delayed but here it is now! ^^**  
_~Vision_

* * *

_"Welcome back from a very long ad break we have somelovely questions here- Uh, Glinda? What are you doing?"_

"Nothing!" Glinda snapped, hiding a piece of paper behind her back. Vision got up and marched over to the blond, for a fifteen year old Vision towered over the small witch as she shot her palm out.

_"Give me the paper Glinda."_ Vision said.

"No." whimpered Glinda.

_"Glinda Arduenna Upland, if you do not give me that piece of paper this instant then I will confiscate all things pink in your wardrobe!"_ threatened the teenager, an evil smirk tugged playfully at her lips. Hesitantly Glinda handed over the paper- now crumpled- to Vision.

_"Plan to give Vision a make-over. Hmm. Really?"_ Vision spoke, raising an eyebrow at the bubbly blond, who nodded. Vision glared before tearing up Glinda's failed plan and then getting on with the show,_ "Now, before we reveal which spell Elphaba has chosen we have a few questions from Nia."_

Nia jumped onstage eagerly, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Woo, that was too funny! I'm sorry, Elphaba! I didn't mean to make you cry! Now, questions." She ran over to Elphaba and sat on her lap, "Elphaba, what were you really thinking during Wonderful?"

"I was doubtful that I was actually going to finally live my dream by being with the Wizard, after what he and Morrible had did. But there was something deepa down inside that had me extremely hopeful. Maybe that I could work alongside the Wizard after all. And I really didn't want all of Oz deeming me as a witch, so I don't know why I have these powers or why I was born green but I am not wicked or evil. I shouldn't be called a witch just because of my appearence. I guess when the Wizard was singing Wonderful my hidden optimism took over for that moment and I could have been wonderful, like the Wizard had seemed to be."

Vision nodded with approval while Nia then turned to face Nessa, "Nessa, what was it like to walk for the first time?"

There was a long silence before her answer, "It was... scary at first as I had never walked in my entire life up until then. But once I got the hang of walking I felt normal, I could do things that I couldn't usually do before and I was out of that horrid wheelchair once and for all."

_"Buuuuut, then a house came and fell on you."_ Vision muttered under her breath.

Nia had then turned again, this time to face Fiyero, "Fiyero:, are you and Elphaba going to have children?"

"Well we- We are waiting until we're good an ready." he replied after Elphaba had elbowed him hard in his ribs which both Vision and Nia had snickered at.

Vision watched and held back her laugh as Nia marched straight up to Dorothy- who seemed scared and clutched Toto tight. Nia stood over the young farm girl and looked her directly in the eye, "Dorothy. This isn't a question. Go see Wicked!" she commanded as she backed off leaving a very perplexed Dorothy to question her existence.

There was a change in the atmosphere as both Vision and Nia stalked up to Frex in his cage. Vision was a step or so behind her guest.

"Frex, well, since you're here, I might as well ask you a question... WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN!? HUH!? WHY WERE YOU SO HORRIBLE TO ELPHABA!? AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MISTER; IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU HEARD ME! YOUR. FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T LEFT MELENA ALONE SO MUCH, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DRANK THE GREEN ELIXER FROM THE WIZARD AND ELPHABA WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN GREEN!"

Vision glared at Nia.

"Oh, I wasn't suposed to say that, was I? My bad!"

_"Nia!"_ Vision yelled,_ "Spoiler!"_

"I'm sorry! I thought they knew!" Nia replied sheepishly before clearing her throat, "Well, I'm gonna go back into the audience now. Please update soon and um... yeah!" before she did return to the audience, Nia quickly hugged Elphaba and ran back to her seat in the audience. Vision was still annoyed while Elphaba was confusifyingly stunned, probably now questioning her existence with Dorothy.

_"Next up we have WickedBrony again; Yeah! I got a mention! And Dorothy, since you feel neglected, I'll just ask a question. If you had met someone on the yellow brick road who told you that the witch was, in fact, NOT wicked, would you have believed them? Why or why not?"_

"Well umm... I don't know. I'd believe that person if they were very convincing as they told me that the witch was not wicked but if they weren't as convincing then I wouldn't. However I don't think that all people are wicked because of nothing, there always has to be a reason behind it." Dorothy said.

Vision appeared back onstage with scissors and a bungee rope, _"Ok now we have Rainboww-Bunnii who says; Well, can Frex defy gravity off a 20 storey building without magic or a bungee jump cord? ;)"_ Vision then dumped the bungee rope and scissors into a corner before picking up a key as the set changes from a talk show set to a cliffside,_ "Sure, why not?"_ she said, grinning and shrugging.

Vision inserted the key into the cage lock as it clicked open. She then dragged Frex- whose hands were chained- out and onto the edge of the cliff which was more than twenry feet high,_ "Ready Frex-y?"_

"What? No. No! Nooooooo!" he shrieked as Vision shunned him off the cliff, his high pitched screams echoed into nothing.

_"Right, back to the action."_ Vision sighed as the set changed once again. A table appeared with three green envelopes, _"Now, Elphaba. As I said in the previous episode you had to decide on choosing an envelope which contains a spell. As explained by WickedBrony. Have you decided?"_

"Yes, I have." the green witch answered without hesitation. "I pick this one." Ephaba pointed to the envelope in the middle. Vision carefully picked it up and took out the card that was in it.

_"Well guys I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger. Find out which spell Elphaba has chosen in the next epsiode. And don't forget to post your questions and dares in your review and yes 'Dude. My name is never ever' this is an 'Update update up-DATE! Update update up-DATE!' thank you all you lovely people and see you next time!"_

* * *

**A/N 2: Phew! Did you enjoy it? Did you? DID YOU?! If you did then review, ask and/or dare! :D**  
_~Vision_


	7. Episode 6

**A/N: We reveal the spell and in celebration of Wicked's 10th anniversary (although a little belated) something special is in store. Happy **  
**Halloween and it's Wicked Day here in the UK!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

Vision opened the envelope, her face fell, _"Oh Oz."_ she exclaimed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elphaba asked, anxious to know which she picked.

_"I believe that this was either a mere coincidence or this was rigged."_ Vision said.

"Just tell us what it says on the card!" Glinda almost yelled.

Vision hesitated for a moment before speaking up, _"It's the spell to make Madame Morrible appear. And in tiny writing; to stay during the interview until killed off by a reader."_ she pinched the bridge of her nose,_ "Oh Oz why?_" she muttered under her breath.

Vision handed Elphaba the card with the spell and the green woman began to chant. The set dimmed as a whirlwind of magic swirled and shimmered, revealing a figure. As soon as Elphaba had ceased chanting Morrible appeared with and unimpressed expression on her face which soon split into an evil grin.

"Aaah Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda. Nice to see you again." she said tauntingly.

_"Lock her up."_ Vision growled, clenching her fists. Two security guards came on stage and dragged Morrible into a cage and locked it up with a padlock, _"Say Morrible, is that your Halloween costume you're wearing?"_

"No it is not." Morrible grunted.

_"Oooooh. Burn! Happy Halloween folks! Oh and happy Wicked Day to all of you who live in the UK!"_ Vision announced excitedly, now donning a wig and her face and hands covered in green,_ "Now we have Rainbow-Bunnii who seems to be a little hyper. Cough, understatement of the century, cough. Who says; Dare: THE BABY FOOD CHALLENGE! ALL OF YOU HAVE TO PARTICIPATE. INCLUDING YOU VISION, EVERYONE! Okay, there will be TONS of jars of baby food out. Each will have to eat a spoonful and try to guess the flavour of it, without looking! Oh and question for Glinda; Glinda, can I try on your bubble dress? Please?"_

"Umm... sure you can try on my dress, I have spares." Glinda said before another one of her 'bubble dresses' appeared.

_"You have spares?"_ Vision questioned.

"Yes, we'll talk about that later." the blond quickly replied. Rainbow-Bunnii had hopped on stage, took the dress and ran backstage. After a few minutes emerged wearing the dress, grinning with delight.

_"If you want you can keep it on. As Glinda said, she has spares."_ Vision offered as Rainbow-Bunnii squealed and ran off back to the audience. Vision and Glinda were the last to line up behind a table. Morrible was at the end in cuffs with Dorothy and Toto beside her. Beside Dorothy was Boq and then Nessa followed by Glinda. Vision stood at the other end with Elphaba and Fiyero beside her. And in front of the group was a table stacked with baby food and their labels were covered.

_"Unfortunately Frex couldn't make it. He's either dead or having a hard time climbing the cliff."_ Vision tlold the audience, _"Now the Baby Food challenge, we each have a jar of a different flavour, however we do not know and have to guess. Now I'm guessing there's no forfit. Let's start. Morrible, you're first!_"

"Do I have to?" Morrible complained. Everyone else in the line had nodded as she grimaced, reaching for the spoon and dipping it deep into the jar. She took it out and revealed a slimy, dark red gooey substance. Morrible reluctantly placed the spoon in her mouth and forced the baby food down followed by drinking some water that was in a glass for her.

_"What flavour do you think it is?"_ Vision asked.

"It's digusting!" Morrible spat, "But if I had to guess the flavour it would be some sort of pasta."

Vision looked down at the card and laughed, _"You're way off Morrible. The flavour was fish food!_" after the exclamation everyone else laughed as Morrible scowled, which made her look more like a fish. Vision doubled over, crying with laughter, her wig almost falling off.

_"Ok, it turns out these flavours are in pairs of sorts. Boq and Nessa have the same as well as Elphaba and Fiyero. Glinda, Dorothy and I have _  
_sparate flavours. Oh wait, I don't think the little farm girl will be participating."_ Visions frowned as she noticed Dorothy puking into a bucket, _"Ok Nessa and Boq, spoons at the ready!"_

Boq and Nessa both pulled out their spoons from the jar, this time a thick lumpy subtance stuck onto the spoons. They both ate the food, not cringing or grimacing as much as Morrible had did. Nessa took a sip of her water while Boq had started coughing.

"Was the flavour rice pudding?" Nessa spoke.

"No! It wasn't! I think it was some sort of vanilla." Boq interrupted.

_"Well Boq, you're wrong. Nessa saved your butt. Indeed it was rice pudding."_

Nessa smiled smugly as the man beside her pouted. Glinda was looking nervous, her face was paler than normal as she held the spoon to her mouth. She hesitantly placed it in her mouth and swallowed, after a clock tick she was happily eating the entire jar of baby food- which was green and sort of lumpy.

"I don't know what it is but it tastes wonderful." she chimed in.

_"Glinda, that was mushed peas."_ Vision said, holding her nose. The pint sized witch simply shrugged and carried on eating the mushed peas.

"Ready Fae?" Fiyero asked, holding his spoon.

Elphaba nodded slightly, "Let's get this over with." and they quickly shoved the food down their throats. After a minute Elphaba was rubbing Fiyero's back as he threw up in the bucket provided. Elphaba was silent for a moment before she spoke, "I think the flavour was an orange flavour."

_"I'll give you that. It was orange and mango. Now my turn."_ Vision shuddered before pulling the spoon out and in front of her. It was all  
different shade of green and as she gulped the remaining but of it she reached for the jug of water and gulped it down. Vision's face turned red as her eyes watered fiercely.

_"That wasn't baby food! That was mushed jalapenos!"_ she yelled, _"Alright, who did it?!"_

"Calm down Sara." Elphaba said.

_"Do not call me by my real name! Not during the episode."_ Vision snapped, _"Moving on."_ she growled, _"We have Nia, welcome back you crazy _  
_girl!"_

Nia slow clapped her way back onto the stage and sats on Elphaba's lap again, "NO! I wanna know what spell Elphaba chose! Not cool! ARG!"

_"Umm... Nia, you know now."_ corrected Vision.

"Oh right, sorry!" Nia smiled sheepishly, "Elphaba; what is your favorite song from the musical? And I'm sorry about my spoiler in the last  
episode. Vision, why didn't you tell her?!" Nia glared at the host, "TELL HER NOW!" she demanded.

_"Nia, you let it slip. How was I supposed to know Elphaba didn't know. Anyway, Elphie, the Wizard is your real father and not that horrible _  
_idiot former Governer of Munchkinland."_

"Firstly, my favourite song from the musical has to be Defying Gravity. It's a turning point in my life where now my ambition is to help the Animals after finding out that the Wizard was a fake. It hurt knowing that someone who I wanted to meet was someone he wasn't. And wait he's my father?"

Vision, Nia, Glinda and Morrible nodded.

"I guess that takes some weight off my shoulders from my fath- Frex. But now knowing my real father was a fraud and I fought against him. I don't know how I feel."

"Glinda; do you prefer Galinda or Glinda?"

Glinda straightened up a little, "I prefer Glinda, that way everyone can pronounce my name. Now 'Galinda' sounds childish although sometimes  
I haven't wished I changed my name."

"Fiyero; During As Long as You're Mine, you told Elphaba that you thought that she was beautiful. Did you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I love Elphaba in every way possible. If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't have married her, would I?" Fiyero answered.

Vision spat out a glass full of water while Glinda and Nia- who was still on stage- squealed, _"You two are married?!"_ Vision gasped.

Elphaba squirmed with embarrassment, "Yes, we are."

"Elphie! Why didn't you tell me?!" Glinda shrieked.

"Glinda, we weren't in Oz to tell you." Elphaba explained while Glinda sulked.

_"Well congratulotions you two and have a happy life!"_ Vision congratulated followed by nods and congrats from Nia, Nessa and Boq.

Nia then had walked up to Nessa, "Nessa; I don't have a question for you this time. Sorry. But, I do like you!" she said, giving her a small hug.

"Well... thanks." Nessa answered, bewildered.

"To everyone; Are you excited for Wicked's 10th anniversary? I AM!" Nia screamed into Elphaba's shoulder.

"On behalf of us, yes we are. It's been ten years since Wicked has change people for good." Elphaba replied, patting Nia's back in mock  
sympathy for the girl.

Vision stood on a podium,_ "I'd like to make a small speech! Yes, it has been a decade since an amazingly wicked musical graced the stages of Broadway. Ten years on it has advanced worldwide with the West End production going into its 7th year. Wicked the musical gives a different perspective of Oz, told by everyone's favourite green witch; Elphaba Thropp. Those who do not know the full story enter the theatre only knowing that the Wicked Witch of the West was evil and wicked yet they exit knowing who she really was and how she came to be "wicked". The musical also gives us the backstory of how the monkeys gained their wings and how the Scarecrow, the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion came to be. Wicked is something we can all relate to and Elphaba is the living example of a normal person, teaching us that nobody is perect and you can be who you are despite those who want to bring us down. Because of this life changing musical us people, we can defy our own gravity. Thank you."_

The audience cheered as they gave Vision a standing ovation. Elphaba and Glinda both had tears in their eyes. Everyone (except Morrible) clapped. Vision took a bow before the podium disappeared, _"Oh Nia, Frex isn't here so we shall do his section when he does. Ok? So you can stay on stage, think of it as VIP status. Next up we have artsoccer who says; Dorothy really does need to see Wicked."_

"Yes, she does." agreed Nia, with Vision nodding beside her.

_"If Frex survives being thrown off of the cliff may I come on the show and beat him with a baseball bat? Well that is a full agreement, yes _  
_you can. Also; Frex-y? Is that supposed to be a nickname? Yes artsoccer it's supposed to be a nickname, I was meant to write Frexy. And _  
_lastly; Toto, Do you ever wish you could talk? I'm lending you an animal translator so that Toto can answer this question, but then I'll have _  
_to return it to Phineas and Ferb..."_

Vision held out the animal translator in front of Toto as Dorothy held him.

"Woof! Yes, it'd be great for an animal like me to talk. Woof! As the green girl would appreciate it dearly. Woof woof!" the dog replied.

_"Here artsoccer, return it back to Phineas and Ferb, make sure they don't notice it's missing. But then they don;t really give a hoot where _  
_Perry goes evey day." _Vision said, handing artsoccer the translator,_ "That is the end of this longer episode. And no 'Dude my name is never ever' I am not allergic to cake, none of us are. And I resolved the cliffhanger in this lovely and late-ish update. Happy? Anyways, guys have a good Halloween and to those in the UK have a great Wicked Day while it still lasts. I've been Vision and good night!"_


End file.
